beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo Nemesis X:D
Diablo Nemesis is an unreleased Beyblade that will appear in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is the Beyblade form of Nemesis and is expected to be released on December 27, 2011 in Japan. It will be owned by Rago. Diablo Nemesis is one of the most interesting and uniquely designed Beyblades of Metal Fury. What is unique, is that it puts together different elements of many Metal Fury Beyblades together to form it. So far this is used for all of it's parts, for it's Face Bolt, 4D Energy Ring, and Fusion Wheel. Face Bolt: Nemesis The Face Bolt depicts "Nemesis".In Greek mythology, Nemesis was the spirit of rebuke against the Gods and the Goddess of Revenge and Balance. The design is quite interesting, in that it uses elements from many Metal Fury Beys altogether, to form the face of Nemesis. It uses the chin of Variares, the blue design of Phantom Orion, an eye of Beat Lynx, the arrow eye of Flame Sagittario, a wing of Big Bang Pegasis, a wing of Death Quetzalcoatl, the paw and claws of Fang Leone, the head of L-Drago Destroy, the phoenix of Jade Jupiter, the face of Blitz Unicorno, the scythe of Scythe Kronos, a swan from Kreis Cygnus, and the mouth of Duo Uranus. Also if one were to look closely, the motif's form a perfect skull shape, with the eye sockets included. The design is on a purple translucent Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Nemesis Nemesis, just like the Face Bolt motif and Diablo, uses different characteristics of Metal Fury Beyblades incorporated into it's design. It uses parts of the Uranus, Cygnus, and Jupiter 4D Energy Rings as a whole. Nemesis also shows a bird-like design onto it going into it's own tail which may be a reference to the mythical Greek symbol, "Oroborus", which is a dragon swallowing it's own tail. Nemesis is also black in colour with blue highlights. Fusion Wheel: Diablo Metal Frame Diablo's Metal Frame is a circular Frame that primarily consists of three heads. These include, the head of Beat Lynx with green/yellow eyes, a design that resembles the smirk of Phantom Orion with blue/purple eyes, and the head of Fang Leone. It does feature some jagged paw-like protrusions around it as well. It may pay somewhat of a homage to the biblical description of a "Cherub", with the face of a man, a bird and a lion. Core Diablo's Core is also a circular Core that also borrows designs from many Metal Fury Beys. They are as follows, a part of Scythe Kronos, a part of Blitz Unicorno, a wing design of Death Quetzalcoatl, a part of Fusion Hades, a part of Flash Sagittario, a part of Variares, a dragon's head/neck of L-Drago Destroy, and a wing design of Big Bang Pegasis. Other than this, the Core does indeed appear bulky and thick. Diablo's main gimmick is the ability to pair up two of the aforementioned Beyblade designs together in order to form one of the main contact points. Other than this, Diablo has taken a massive makeover compared to it's prototype. Gallery O0468046811578590073.png|Diablo Nemesis images-1s.jpeg|Render Face.jpg|Diablo Nemesis Motif diablonemesis01.jpg|Nemesis, Metal Frame, and Core diablonemesis02.jpg|Nemesis diablonemesis05.jpg diablonemesis03.jpg diablonemesis07.jpg|Metal Frame diablonemesis06.jpg|Core DiabloNemesisManga.png|Diablo Nemesis in the manga o0228041211547919122.png Tv1321140886805.jpg|Rago, Nemesis' owner Trivia *Diablo is Spanish for "devil". *Diablo Nemesis may be unbalanced due to the Energy Ring and the Fusion Wheel having different designs on different parts of the Metal Frame. *it apears to have some of the designs of the beyblades that proto nemesis has battled except l-drago destroy Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Anime Category:Metal Saga Category:Hybrid Wheel